Las idas y venidas del karma
by RainbowEyes4
Summary: Loki debe aprender por las buenas y las malas a vivir la adolescencia en todas sus letras, y todo lo que implica. Lo bueno es que puede confiar en que las cosas nunca pueden ponerse peor, no? Advertencia: Karma.
1. Lo nuevo y lo primero

Loki parpadeo graciosamente, antes de caer en un veredicto.

La escuela es una mierda. Así de sencillo, así de fácil y por varios motivos.

1. Nueva ciudad (cortesía de sus padres)

2. Nueva casa (cortesía de sus padres y de la agencia de vienes raíces)

3. Nuevo cuarto (cortesía su hermano)

4. Nueva escuela (cortesía del sistema educativo)

5. Nueva jodida ruta para la nueva jodida escuela (cortesía del karma)

Ugh, jodido karma, desde que llegaron a la nueva localidad fue un sufrir para el de ojos verdes, los cambios eran fastidiosos!, desde el momento en que Odio dio la noticia todo fue caída libre hacia el horror, tener que hacer maletas, llamadas, movimientos en la escuela (era la mitad del año, LA MITAD!) para poder trasladarlas a otra, en fin, todo un plan para montarse en una Jeep Wagoneer para poner un numero considerable de maletas y que la familia Odinson estuviera, mas horas de las que quisiera recordar, junta.

Habían llegado directo a dormir, no queriendo apreciar lo que la poca iluminación de las farolas de la ciudad les podía ofrecer de vista, solo restaban 4 horas para que el amanecer golpeara a la ciudad donde ahora vivirían. Y tanto Thor como él tenia ya una idea que mañana debían ir a la nueva escuela.

Tras eso, había sido una mañana cualquiera, como si nunca se hubieran mudado, Loki se levanto y entre esquivar cajas y muebles sin lugar hizo su rutina diaria antes de ir a la escuela, lo mismo pasa con Thor que le escucha mascullar desde la nueva habitación de enfrente, al golpearse con casi todo al estar en el estado somnoliento.

Tras llegar ambos en una pieza a la cocina, donde Frigga, con un conjunto de camisa y pantalón de algodón, les servia desayuno. Esa mañana su madre les había dicho que Odin salido desde temprano a sus asuntos en su nuevo trabajo, ella realizaría la titánica tarea de desempacar.

Eso solo significo que: No tengo auto, irán caminando.

Tras una breve conversación sin nada novedoso, los hermanos se despidieron de su madre, quien les aconsejo de camino a la puerta como debían llegar a la escuela y buenos deseos para el inicio.

Ya en el camino el silencio se hizo incomodo y a la vez tolerable. Raro en el rubio quien le gustaba el ruido de cualquier cosa en general, por el contrario del cabellos negros que le gustaba que el mundo fuera mudo.

La ciudad se mostró diferente que cuando llegaron (contando que había luz solar), tiendas, pocos autos, restaurantes, lo normal, era una zona agradable por donde pasaban, mas allá de un café que amenazaba con llenarse se extendía el imponente edificio que seria su escuela.

Llegaron y aprovechando el que rubio se haya distraído viendo todo, se escabullo por un grupo de estudiantes, cosa no tan difícil ya que estaba lleno y vago hasta estar seguro que su hermano ni si quiera reparo en que no estaba a su lado.

...Y ahora estaba perdido.

El de cabello ébano se esforzó por no hacer un casi berrinche en medio del pasillo, lo que le hubiera funcionado de no ser por el sonido de la campana para iniciar con la primera hora. Quiso llorar, debió haber seguido el consejo de Frigga antes de irse esa mañana, el casi susurro de '_ve a presentarte en la oficina con tu hermano para que no tengan problemas en la información_' le parecía tan lejano.

El no haberlo echo, era solo para no estar mas tiempo con Thor.

-_Aunque cualquier excusa para no estar cerca es buena._– pensó libre de remordimiento.

Es así, a Thor le quería, si, lo suficiente, pero de ahí en adelante era nada. No era la primera vez que hacia eso, desde hace unas temporadas atrás se dedicaba a prácticamente desentenderse de su hermano, el sentimiento de incomodidad al estar tanto tiempo con él le asaltaba. Era en cierto modo malo, pero Loki no hacia realmente algo para tratarlo.

Abrió un salón al azar, estaba cansado de pensar y caminar.

Un respingo lo recibió nada mas asomar la cabeza. El impacto de un cuerpo contra su ser y una cara a centímetros de la suya lo paralizo.

-¡Santa Madre...!– y Loki puedo ver como un susto convertía a cualquiera en un experto en salto olimpico.

-P-perdón.– soltó, le asusto un poco el choque.

-Buenos días ¿Me dejaría pasar? –

El de ojos verdes volteo para recibir a un señor de estatura promedio con cabello negro y patillas canosas, ojos cafés y vestido a traje negro.

_-¿Traje en la escuela, que diablos?-_

-¿Y bien?– pregunto el otro sin dejar de lado la mirada penetrante.

-Si, si, lo siento.– musito moviéndose lento.

Si pudiera sonrojarse lo haría, el hombre entro y gracias a ello Loki vio el salón lleno, todos viendo directo hacia a él, el nerviosismo en este caso seria lo normal, salvo que el joven podía disimularlo muy bien.

-_¿Qué tanto miran?-_

_-_Ah, señor Stark, me alegra que pueda quedarse hoy a honrarnos con su presencia.–

-Bueno que puedo decir, es uno de mis encantos.-

¿Encantos? ¿Qué cara...?

-Usted debe ser el nuevo estudiante, Loki Odinson.– afirmo viéndolo sentado desde el escritorio y con unos papeles en la mano.

-Así es.-

-Me hablaron que tendríamos nuevos, pero solo uno se presento con el director.– siguió sin despegar la vista de las hojas –Es una suerte que haya podido encontrar el salón solo, la escuela es grande y su hermano menciono que usted no tiene buen sentido de orientación.-

Je, gracias hermanito.

-Aquí tiene su horas de clase.-

-¿Me supongo que usted será el maestro?– pregunto con calma, el hombre parecía en su mundo.

-Dr. Steven Extrange, a sus ordenes.– respondió viéndolo directo a los ojos – Stark, ya puede sentarse. Y de paso quítese las gafas.-

Apenas reparo en el tipo con el choco hace unos momentos, seguía ahí cerca suyo, cabello castaño desordenado, gafas de sol y una barba no espesa le veía con gesto aburrido y antipático.

-Con que nuevo ¿huh?– soltó sin querer dignarse a ver al profesor.

-¿Algún problema?-

La pregunta salió automática, retadora, la postura del tal Stark le ponía los nervios de punta. Al menos podía recordar que en su otra escuela nadie lo volteaba a ver, aquí las cosas comenzaron mal.

-Ya que parece mas interesado en socializar, me ahorra la tarea de buscarle al señor Odinson una guía para la escuela y el resto del día.-

-_Debe ser una broma.- _

-Será un placer, _Doc.-_

Comenzamos muy mal. Camino hacia el pupitre asignado tras aceptar tener al guía, que curiosamente se sentaba tras suyo, si, comenzamos mal. El profesor comenzó con una introducción de un nuevo capitulo de la clase, entre algunos que prestaban atención, otros apoyaban sus cabezas en brazos o manos a punto de dormir y el castaño se dedicaba a enviar bolitas de papel a su persona o en general a quien fuera.

Loki saco una libreta, cabe decir que ni siquiera abrió dicho objeto al no tener base alguna de lo que hablaba el Dr.

Genial.

Entre los argumentos sobre la ciencia no puede descifrar la magia, se pregunto como se la estaría pasando su hermano.

* * *

El mayor de los Odinson sudo la gota gorda al ver que le faltaba aun 5 vueltas a aquella cancha que bien podría dejar en ridículo a los estadios de fútbol americano. Apenas aminoro un poco su paso para intentar recoger su cabello que le empezaba a picar en la base del cuello tras 20 minutos de _ejercicio satánico _que el entrenador le impuso.

-¡NO VEO ESAS PIERNAS MOVERSE, MOCOSO DE PELO LARGO!-

El rubio lloro y casi, casi seria cómica la situación para los demás, si no los tuvieran haciendo otros ejercicios.

-Pobre tipo. Logan lo va matar.– hablo uno de cabellos miel, sonriendo con burla mal disimulada.

-Pues ¿Quién le manda a ser nuevo?– se mofo otro.

-Déjenle, no es culpa que el entrenador este de malas.-

-Amigo, el entrenador _siempre _esta de malas.-

-¡STORM, ROGERS, PUEDEN ACOMPAÑAR A ODINSON A TERMINAR SU CONVERSACIÓN!-

Los alumnos que se dedicaban a las abdominales se encogieron como erizos tras el rugido casi animal del profesor que se acerca sin ser oído hacia los 2 rubios que se arrodillaron pálidos por la figura encorvada y muscular con mucho pelo en la cara que era su profesor.

-Pe-pero...-

-¡NO FUE UNA PREGUNTA!-

Sobra decir que ambos ya estaban literalmente pasando corriendo por ambos lados de Thor dejándolo atrás, el de cabello largo solo sintió una brisa a su espalada y viendo la lejanía de 2 jóvenes que en su otra vida quizás fueron corredores.

Quiso llorar de nuevo.

* * *

-... y así la magia se refiere a las creencias metafísicas, es la capacidad humana de modificar la realidad.- redactaba con voz elocuente el Dr. Estrange, quien apoyado en la repisa con lo que parecía un símbolo parecido a un ojo gigante, leía un libro de forra maltratado –Bien es todo por hoy, examen la próxima clase de todo esto, se pueden retirar.-

Loki tuvo que hacer fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un suspiro de alivio por saber terminada aquella clase de...lo que sea que fuera.

Una hora, una horrible y fea hora de argumentos, preguntas al azar (dos de tres las pudo contestar) y un debate entre teorías contra sarcasmos por el tipo Stark, quien no dejo de jugar con su cabello o seguir lanzando papelitos con mensajes como ¿Por qué tu nombre es raro?, ¿Crees que si me pinto canas me encontraran interesante?, ¿Qué servirán hoy en la cafetería? Y otras tantas que decidió ni abrirlas.

La sombra frente suyo le despejo de sueños –Señor Odinson, me gustaría verla en la hora de descanso para ponerlo al día con todo lo que hemos visto, que sea nuevo no impedirá que tome mañana la prueba, correcto? Hasta entonces.– Así como vino se fue, o bien, ya el joven no quería pensar que las cosas se podían poner mejor.

Saco su itinerario, un tirón en su pelo le hizo girarse hacia atrás –Bueno hippie ya que me encargaron 'cuidarte' pues significa que tendrás que obedecerme. –

La hoja se la arrebato antes siquiera de responderle. ¿Qué se creía?

-Bueno me facilitas el trabajo, tenemos casi todas las clases iguales.- Sin devolverle el papel se encamino con su mochila a la puerta donde apenas y se giro sobre su hombro para verlo –Apúrate si no quieres perderte, hippie.-

Sin mas se fue, el de cabello negro con un gruñido se levanto y poco le falto para correr tras el castaño para 'agradecerle amablemente' por aquello. El insulto le molesto bastante y aun cuando estaba caminando en zancadas hacia el otro, se recordó que había dejado su libreta atrás.

Repitiendo para no perder costumbre.

Comenzamos mal.

Y lo mas triste es que era el primer día.


	2. El calendario, el café y el halcón

_La mujer lloraba. El hombre gritaba. Había dos figuras mas dirigiéndose a él, veía sus bocas moverse, seguro hablándole pero él no escucha, solo gritos y llanto que deja taladraba sus odios, por un segundo pensó oír la voz de sus padres._

_Los veía alejarse o ¿Era él quien se alejaba? Entre borrones, vio como la figura masculina corría en su dirección. Pero nunca lo alcanzaba ¿A quien gritan?_

_Y ¿Por qué se sentía la necesidad de gritar también?_

_L…!_

Se removió en las sabanas escuchando su radio comenzando la sonata de My Generation por The Who, era hora de levantarse, con los ojos a medio abrir se desenredo del nido de sabanas y ropa que era su cama, tarareado la letra y moviendo un poco la cabeza salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Arrastraba los pies, no quería ir a la escuela…la verdad nunca pero como a todo buen adolescente le toca sufrir que tus padres te obliguen a ir.

El pasillo constaba de un baño, seguido de su 'santuario' y frente suyo la habitación de su hermano, quien, dedujo por el silencio, no se había levantado. Una mueca se deslizo por su rostro, otra vez se quedo dormido, normalmente escucharía hasta el potente bostezo del rubio, de todas formas Thor siempre ha sido ruidoso, como un trueno.

Cerró la puerta del baño al tiempo que desespero sus ojos, mejor aprovechar que tenía todavía algo de paz antes de iniciar la siempre tubulosa mañana, su rutina no cambiaria, de todas formas Loki siempre fue una criatura de rutina.

Y como toda rutina, después de exactamente 43 minutos estuvo en la cocina donde, para sorpresa suya, estaba vacía. Eso era raro, lo normal era entrar a la cocina y ver a Frigga haciendo café o poniendo jugo en la mesa para cuando el de ojos verdes abordara la estancia.

-Quizás si hago mi entrada de nuevo.-

Y como mala actuación, camino de reversa por el borde de la puerta de la cocina hasta estar fuera, paso un momento y entro como todas las mañanas. Nada, cero.

-…Quizás esta en el jardín.- se encogió de hombros, su rutina no se vería afectada.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la alacena, donde con un poco de esfuerzo, recodo donde estaba cada cosa, para empezar a prepara un café cuando la voz de Frigga corto el silencio.

-Oh hijo, no esperaba verte despierto a esta hora.- el joven la mira con confusión, su madre aun estaba en pijama -¿No pudiste dormir bien? Se que aun no te acostumbras a la nueva casa, tantos ruidos tampoco me dejan dormir, solo dale un tiempo y te acostumbraras.-

Ya para entonces Loki dejo el agua calentándose y saco 2 tazas –¿Azúcar o crema?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Crema, mi niño.-

El de cabello oscuro se sonrojo, su madre era todo amor cuando se trata de sus hijos. Le tendió su taza y no pudo evitar pensar que el estampado de flores describía a la mujer.

-Salud.- chocaron las tazas sonriendo.

Bueno hoy al menos comenzamos bien. Frigga degusto su café tomando asiento en la mesa. El menor de los Odionson se quedo recargado en la encimera.

-¿Vas a salir?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno te arreglaste.-

-Siempre me arreglo para la escuela, madre.- le comento tomando el primer trago.

-Pero cariño hoy es sábado.-

Y el primer trago de la mañana termino en el suelo y parte de su cara.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-

-¡Loki ten cuidado, te vas a ensuciar!- le riño, acercándose al joven limpiando con su pulgar las gotas de su mentón.

El gesto tierno no ayudo mucho al exalto vivido, sábado, hoy era sábado, no, no podía ser sábado, porque ayer fue jueves, para ser sábado debía pasar primero viernes y ¡HOY ES VIERNES MALDITA SEA!

-¡¿Cómo que sábado?!-

Aun aturdido, el joven agarro un secador y se limpio el resto del líquido. Su madre aun lo veía con enojo, aunque su mueca era mas bien la de un berrinche, era tierno, salvo que ni Loki ni Thor lo dirían abiertamente.

Hablando del dios del trueno.

-¡¿Qué paso?!, ¡¿Quién entro?!, ¡¿Qué…?!- armado y portando armadura, el rubio se exhibía en toda su valentía a sus súbditos.

Salvo que no era valentía, era somnolencia, el arma era un bate de esponja y la armadura era una playera y bóxers.

-¡Thor, querido, cálmate!-

-¡Hoy es sábado!-

-Si Loki, hoy es…-

-Pero el calendario que Thor puso…-

Menos dormido, el de ojos azules veía el extraño intercambio de palabras, a la de calendario reacciono y viendo con pena a su hermano le llamo.

-Jeje la cosa es…esto te va a encantar…no es…-

-Escúpelo.- ante esto Frigga le regaño.

-Ese calendario era el del año pasado.-

¡Oh por las Norns!

-¿Del año pasado? ¿Por qué tenemos un calendario del año pasado?-

-Porque me gustaban las portadas.-

_-Me debes estar jodiendo.- _pensó dejando que su expresión hablara por él.

-Ves te dije que te iba a encantar.-

Loki se debatía en lanzarle el café en las partes sensibles o simplemente tragarse su enojo y salir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Tomo su taza y con calma la derramo en el lavabo, para dejarla en el mismo y aprovechando que la cocina tenia puerta trasera, salió haciendo un gesto de despedida, todo esto con su mochila.

-¿A dónde vas, querido?- escucho a su madre.

-A comprar un calendario.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Thor, quien se imagino la respuesta vendiendo de su hermano.

-Porque hoy es sábado.-

Cerró la puerta, dejando a la familia en pijamas.

* * *

Fue una suerte encontrar a esa hora una tienda abierta.

El nuevo calendario era de motocicletas, definitivamente lo era, después de ver que la mayoría tenia animalitos, mujeres rayando en lo vulgar o de paisajes demasiado infantiles, se decidió por una con modelos de motocicleta.

La marca Indian se presentaba como la mas popular porque estaba como portada principal, 358 Vintage Road Racer era mostrada como el mes de Agosto y refunfuño cuando vio que ese día era sábado.

No lo va superar, su rutina fue alterada, el sábado normalmente que la gente normal se levantaba a media mañana, ahora tuvo que dejar la comodidad de la cama para comprar un muy necesario calendario. Maldijo el día, la situación, a su hermano y al calendario. Respiro hondo y se dedico a vagar por la ciudad, estando apenas una semana en la nueva ciudad apenas reparaba en donde estaba.

Era prácticamente una villa, muy conservada con la estructura pero con el toque actual que se vivía, en todo ese tiempo el joven de cabello negro no había visto tanto autos en la calle, apenas y eran unos cuantos, eso le gusto, en su otro 'vida' los autos no paraban de dejar sordos a todos con los claxons. Era estresante y aquí hasta podía jurar que no había _smog._

Loki vio un viejo reloj de péndulo de una tienda de libros.

-Aun es temprano. Quizás me comprare.-

-Que bueno porque me muero de sueño.-

Los ojos verdes voltearon a un lado, lo primero que vio fue un cabello castaño casi rubio, una persona que le llegaba al mentón y unos lentes de sol. Se había detenido al mismo tiempo que él.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Quién carajo eres tu?-

-Él que le vas a invitar a tomar un café, muy amablemente debo decir.- le respondió viéndole, bueno no sabia por los lentes, dándole una sonrisa aparentemente amigable.

-Olvídalo.-

Se dio media vuelta y camino a grandes zancadas, de verdad que no quería tratar de estúpidos en este momento. La mañana ya había estado pésima para que ahora, aguantar un nuevo espectáculo novedoso sea lo siguiente en su lista. Rogo a todo lo que conocía para que el otro no lo siguiera.

-Vamos, Loks, no seas aguafiestas, me emocionaste con el café.-

Y la vida ataca de nuevo, en este caso el karma, al hacer que el joven le siguiera.

-Espera, ¿Cómo me llamaste?- se giro a verle.

-Loks.- respondió metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta.

Loki se le quedo viendo.

-Es como un apodo de tu nombre.-

-Ah ya, y tu ¿eres…?-

-Clint.-

-Ya. Bueno Clint aunque me gustaría seguir hablando, debo irme a…-

-¡Hey halcón!, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- hablo un voz en el local cerca de ellos, y como la vida es cruel, era un café. Loki quiso gritar.

-_Es oficial, alguien haya arriba me odia.-_

-¡Ben! Aquí con mi nuevo amigo.- saludo levantando su mano –Deja te lo presento.- antes de prevenirlo, el de lentes lo agarro de la mochila y lo condujo al local, donde el tal Ben le sonrio.

-¿Es nuevo? Bienvenido.-

-Loki Odinson de la familia Odinson, se acaban de mudar y viven en tu vieja casa.-

-Así que ustedes son la nueva familia, genial, deja te traigo un café y tranquilo esta va por casa.-

-Que sean dos Ben, el buen Loks me había prometido uno.-

-No tientes a tu suerte niño, solo por esta vez te la paso.-

-Y América te lo agradece.- le guiño, mientras que el hombre rolo los ojos al momento de girase a hacer el pedido.

En todo el tiempo el de ojos verdes no supo ni como ocurrió y ya el Clint le tenia sentado en las tantas mesas del lugar, ahora con mas gente de lo recordaba. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-¿Qué fue eso?- se conecto a su cerebro al fin.

-No es un eso, es Ben Grimm y amigo, créeme él hace el mejor café.-

-No recuerdo que seamos amigos, y si lo somos creo esa parte me la perdí.-

-Desde que me invitaste un café.-

-Ni siquiera te hable.-

-Pero te vi tan solo y hablando a quien sabe quien y decide acercarme.-

-Acostumbras a acechar a la gente.-

-Acostumbras a hablar solo.-

Touche. Buena jugada y en contra de su buen juicio, se estaba divirtiendo.

-Y dime Clint, ¿Cómo sabes de mi?-

-Primero el café, luego el interrogatorio y después a con Tasha.-

-¿Quién?-

-Aquí, disfruten.- pronuncio Ben al momento de dejar dos cartones de cafeína con sobres de azúcar.

-Tu tranquilo amigo, le caerás bien.- comento dejando ver sus ojos cafés por debajo de sus gafas.

En el reloj del establecimiento vio que todo lo referente al de gafas le tomo unos 30 minutos, sonrió, su rutina aun estaba siendo alterada pero ya no le importaba. Quizás la mañana no a sido tan desastrosa como empezó.

Después se sumieron en sus bebidas, escuchando My way de Elvis Presley, siendo la seleccionada al azar en la rockola. Clint tocaba con dedos en los coros y Loki golpeaba en piso por el resto de la canción. Sin saber que estaba considerando en que Clint fuera su amigo.

Clint empezó a dibujar con un marcador suyo en su mochila, tras haber revisado su contenido, lo que alcanzo a ver era una cabra con un casco.

Bueno dijo que lo estaba considerando.


End file.
